Fishing lures including bait fish holders are well known. Some of these devices incorporate a cover for receiving the head of the bait fish and structure to maintain the bait fish in place while fishing. It is known to utilize wings or spinners to effect rotational and other movement of the bait fish during trolling or when the lure is cast into a moving body water. One or more hooks are associated with the lures to catch fish attracted by bait fish motion.
The following patents show various lures incorporating one or more of the features referenced above: U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,232, issued Apr. 13, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,059, issued May 7, 1957, U.S. Pat. No. 339,952, issued Apr. 13, 1886, U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,911, issued Aug. 3, 1965, U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,593, issued Aug. 15, 1950, U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,442, issued Mar. 23, 2004, U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,785, issued Dec. 9, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,971, issued Apr. 19, 1949, U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,895, issued Jan. 12, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,016, issued Apr. 9, 1996, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,593, issued Jul. 14, 1998. U.S. International Patent Publication No. WO 91/00687 discloses fishing tackle in the form of a cone positioned over a hook and bait for aiding a fisherman when casting and for avoiding snagging of lines.
Shelton Products of Newark, Calif. makes available the Franko Bullet Rotator trolling rig which incorporates a rotor head receiving the head of bait fish. A toothpick passes through the rotor head and through the bait fish to maintain the bait fish in place. Wings are incorporated with the head, projecting outwardly from opposed sides of the rotor head to impart rotatable motion to the bait fish. Other rotatable live bait holders are the Rotary Salmon Killer made available by Pro-Troll Products of Concord, Calif., incorporating a clip to maintain bait in place and a diagonal fin on the back of the clip to provide bait rolling action, and the Bechhold Rotary Bullet Bait Holder having inner teeth engageable with the bait fish to hold the nose of the bait fish and a rubber band maintaining the teeth in the bait fish.